


Fluorescent Miko

by JustSimon



Category: Answered Prayers (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is continuation after Answered Prayers's events. After this dream journey Flou felt herself lost, but suddenly her enemy decided to help, what will come out of this situation?
Relationships: Fluorette/Chimiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fluorescent Miko

After unexpected message Fluo don't knew what to do and decided took a stroll by her dream world, this stroll of thoughts led Fluorette in a very familiar place, Miko Shrine, Fluo just sat in front of some pond, then her silence was disturbed by one shrine maiden.

'Ho, not everyday you visiting my shrine, what do you want, mess with me again?' "Please, leave me alone." 'And why i should do this? This is my shrine, if you don't like my presence, just leave.' "Sigh, you know what, forget it. Whatever."

Shrine Maiden known as Chimiko walked closer to Fluo.

'Hmm, you don't looks like yourself, okay what's wrong?' "I don't wanna talk about this." 'Duty of every miko is helping to people, people who actually need help.' "Wow, you really bad at sentences, don't you." 'Urusai! Just, English is not my language, but my point is, i can't help you if you don't tell me about your problem. And for your information, my name is Chimiko.' "Fluorette." 'So funny.' "What? My name?" 'No, i mean, we met so many times before, but never knew names of each other.' "You were mad, scary, dangerous and tried to kill me." 'Maybe i should remind you, who made me like that by using that stupid shovel!' "I just been curious." 'Your curiosity ruined my peace.' "Huh." 'Nani?' "I only now noticed this glasses, it's remind me about some moment... One time, in my dream i found a broken sandals, later i found some workshop, shoemaker fixed sandals for a 300 yen and i could run faster, that Shoemaker was you! I remember it because of glasses on your head, in that time you wore them too. ... But it's impossible, i got my tall geta in the other place. How can i remember something which even don't happened?" 'Probably it's happened, but in your past life. Somehow, i remember that moment too. Anyway.'

Chimiko sat next to Fluorette.

'Why are you so upset?' "In nexus i met something like a female spirit, she told me to LEAVE, but somehow and i don't know why, but i can't leave, you don't understand." 'You right, i can't understand you, but i think if you feel that you're not ready to leave, don't do it, take your time, you should understand when your time has come, i know it's sounds pretty cliche bu-'

Chimiko was interrupted by Fluorette, which quickly stood up and hugged the tall miko.

'W-why are you doing this so sudden?' "Mercie, i don't know how, but after your words my head became clearer and i threw a hard obstacle from my chest.' "Fluo-chan."

Fluo let Chimiko go and asked a question.

"So, how it's can be, that you have a clones?" 'They are not just clones, everyone of them is me, i can feel, taste and see in same time with them, i can't explain this, but it's like i can be everywhere. ... But that's not all, somehow i know that i am not alone like this, in other worlds, in other dreams, there is a chasers like me, chasers which can be everywhere. But, it's something different.'

Chimiko stretched her arm to Fluo.

'How about to start our meeting with a new page, my name is Chimiko.'

After some minutes of silence Fluo finally gave her hand to tall miko.

"... Fluorette, my name is Fluorette."

Without doubts Chimiko took hand of a french dreamer and shook it.

'Nice to meet you Fluo-chan.' "Y-yeah, same." 'Now come on, i will show you the shrine and other places.'

From that moment Fluorette and Chimiko became friends, but, someone above had another plans on their relationships, but it's a different story.


End file.
